


Miraculous Rewritten Season Three

by zambietrashart



Series: Miraculous Rewritten [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 Feast, Episode: s03 Boulangerix | Bakerix, Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Episode: s03 Félix, Episode: s03 Ladybug, Episode: s03 Mangeamour | Heart Hunter (Battle of the Miraculous Part 1), Episode: s03 Oblivio, Episode: s03 Papa-Garou | Weredad, Episode: s03 Silence | Silencer, Episode: s03 Trouble Fête | Party Crasher, F/F, F/M, Lila is a bitch, M/M, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), for like two episodes, i won't tell you when those are though, mar'i is here, tags still coming, tm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/pseuds/zambietrashart
Summary: Lila's back and things are starting to change. With Adrien and Jon dating and knowing the other's identity a lot can go wrong. Damian is still trying to figure out who Ladybug is and Marinette wants to beat Hawkmoth and help expose Lila for the liar that she is but some things aren't meant to be and a lot can go wrong if you don't pay attention to every little detail in life. More drama, confusion, and all-around silliness in season three cause now we're at three times the chaos.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jonathan Kent, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Jonathan Samuel Kent, Mar'i Grayson/Kagami Tsurugi, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Miraculous Rewritten [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850512
Comments: 18
Kudos: 79





	1. Chameleon

Jon walked into the class early that morning and saw Alya waiting for him. “So Jon, can you do me a huge favor and sit in Adrien’s seat, we’re trying to make a new arrangement so she can have someplace where she can hear,” Alya said and Nino nodded.

“So where’s Adrien going to sit, or Marinette for that matter?” Jon asked looking as Alya sat in her friend’s seat and Nino sat next to her.

“With Adrien of course, have you seen the way that they’ve been looking at each other recently, they’ve got to like each other!” Alya said and students started flooding into the classroom.

Adrien looked at Jon who was sitting in his seat and winked at him. “Hey Jon, what’s going on?” Adrien asked.

“Seating got switched around, you know how it is, apparently you’re sitting in the back row with Marinette and the new girl is sitting in the front with me,” Jon said giving Adrien the look that meant he had no idea who this new girl was but he was sure something awful was about to bust through that door. Miss. Bustier walked through the door saying hello to her class.

Marinette walked to the back and to her seat but Adrien lingered for a bit longer to see Lila walk through the door. “Hello everyone, my family and I just got back from our trip. I see you saved me a seat in the front row like I asked because of my hearing problem. Thank you, I love you all,” Lila gushed blowing kisses to everyone in the room before sitting down practically on top of Jon. “Since you’re such a great student I think you’ll be a great tutor for me don’t you Jon?” Lila asked batting her eyelashes at him.

“You have a hearing problem?” Adrien asked.

“Yes, ever since I saved Jagged Stone’s poor kitten on an airport runway I’ve had a constant ringing in my left ear,” Lila said holding a hand up to her ear and Jon looked at her in sympathy. Adrien almost growled but Jon looked up at him giving him his look of innocence and grace asking him to sit in the back just for today so they could figure all of it out and Adrien gave in.

“How are you feeling lover boy?” Marinette asked staring at the two as class started.

“Pissed.”

In Hawkmoth’s lair, he could feel that majestic negative emotion forming. “Ah, high school the arena of teenage angst [no joke a line from the show, you got it right Hawkmoth] where emotions are so intense. A perfect stadium for my akumas.” 

The butterfly flew off to the school and sat near Adrien waiting for him to get angrier but one look to the back of the class from Jon and he felt better and started working.

At lunch, people rushed to get Lila food and Adrien pulled Marinette, Nino, and Alya to their table. “Lila’s a liar, I don’t know how to prove it but something just doesn’t seem right and now she’s going to pull Jon into her web of lies,” Adrien said and he looked at Lila who was telling some sob story at a different table.

“How can you say that she’s lying if you don’t have any proof dude?” Nino asked and Adrien looked up to see Damian standing behind Nino.

“Do you mind if I sit with you, it’s about that liar from the library again right?” Damian asked and Marinette was lost in his eyes not talking so Adrien decided to speak up for her.

“Yeah, she’s sitting next to him in class and keeps giving him eyes,” Adrien said and Damian sighed almost banging his head against the table.

“Let me tell you a little story that takes place back when Jon was in middle school. He had a friend named Kathy, they were great friends but one day Kathy said she wanted to be more than friends, Jon didn’t know what to say so he did what Jon does best in awkward situations: he ran. The next day he came into school and told Kathy he was sorry and he didn’t feel that way about he cause he thought he was gay, spoiler alert, he is. Ever since that moment, girls have been asking him out trying to be the one to crack him, he doesn’t know how to deal with a girl who likes him like that, he will literally break him if we tell him,” Damian said concerned for Jon who had just walked in the room.

“We won’t tell him but I can’t promise that she won’t try anything,” Adrien said still speaking for Marinette and himself. Lila ran up to Jon and pulled him to her table holding his arm. Adrien got up and stormed out of the room pissed. Lila smirked and got up to follow him.

“Leave me alone Lila go pick on someone else,” Adrien said glaring at her.

“It’s cute that you have a crush on Jon but you’re forgetting one thing, Jon should be with a girl not someone like you,” Lila said flipping her hair and walking away back to the lunchroom but Jon was coming down the hallway. “Jon! I was just wondering if we could meet up this afternoon so we could catch up on work, I’ll have to leave at like three though, I have an appointment with my doctor for my arthritis,” Lila said batting her eyelashes at Jon.

“Yeah, but Lila can you promise me that you won’t lie to me anymore like last time with Chat Noir?” Jon asked looking down the hallway seeing his boyfriend glaring down the hall at them. 

“Are you going to be some hero lecturing me like he did? I thought we were closer than that Jon!” Lila said walking out of the hall and running into a floating black butterfly and grabbing it putting it in her earring.

Jon ran over to Adrien who looked like he was about to burst into tears.

“What’s wrong Adrien?” Jon asked looking slightly up at him.

“Lila’s right, you deserve better than me, people will bully us if they know we’re a couple,” Adrien said and Jon hugged him.

“Why would you say something like that? Why would she say something like that?” Jon asked trying to look in Adrien’s eyes.

“I don’t know,” Adrien said trying to keep the truth from him.

“Adrien, I know that you know why and now I wanna know if that makes any sense,” Jon said pouting slightly making Adrien feel guilty.

“Fine, Lila has a crush on you and she thinks I’m competition so she’s trying to take me out of the race. Damian told me not to tell you cause of what happened with that other girl but I think that you deserve to know,” Adrien said and he looked at Jon after finishing and Jon was just standing there mouth open and face red.

“Sh-sh-sh-she l-li-likes m-m-me?” Jon asked eyes widening before running down the hallway to use the bathroom. Damian walked over with Marinette, Alya, and Nino.

“I told you not to tell him, idiot,” Damian said walking after his friend. Jon was predictable so he knew that he would go somewhere that he could be alone to think. Damian walked into the locker room and saw Jon passed out on the floor and when he looked at his phone to text Clark he saw a news alert that said Jon Kent was threatening to jump off the Eiffel Tower if Ladybug and Chat Noir didn’t come save him at that moment. “Lila’s behind this,” Damian said picking his friend up and carrying him to the nurse.

“You’re saying you found him like this?” the nurse asked confused.

“Yeah, he was just laying there, I’ve seen this happen a few times when he doesn’t eat at lunch, he’s got a fast metabolism, could you just look after him until I get back. I need to call his dad who lives in America to see what to do. I always forget, silly me,” Damian said faking a positive attitude before bolting out of the room. There was no way he was going to miss this fight.

Chat and Ladybug were fighting a little boy who must have been taken over by Lila.

“Ladybug look out!” Robin shouted diving in front of her and being kissed instead of Robin. 

“Robin!” Ladybug shouted but he was out cold. “We have to move,” Ladybug said and the two went up to the Eiffel Tower she tired kissing Ladybug and Chat but missed and he cataclysmed the floor beneath them and they landed on a seafood place. Ladybug used her lucky charm and got a shirt. She looked around and saw an oyster. She knew that the akuma had to be gotten out through the oyster. When Chameleon went to kiss her, she shoved the oyster in her face and Chameleon kissed that instead. The waitress cracked it open and Ladybug squished the pearl.

Lila appeared and questioned the heroes. “Lila, you shouldn’t lie, people will like you for who you are not for who you want them to think you are,” Chat said and Lila smiled.

“You’re right Chat Noir, I’ll never tell another lie again,” Lila said and she was taken back to school where she immediately started spitting lies about her and Chat being best friends. “He was so thoughtful and even brought me an earplug for my right ear.”

Adrien was watching from the side with Marinette and Damian. “Did she just say right ear, this morning she said it was her left ear,” Adrien said going to talk to the class but a cough disrupted the three members of the Jon Protection Squad.

“Are you going to tell everyone?” Jon asked tilting his head like a lost puppy, Damian looked away, Marinette cringed feeling bad for some reason, and Adrien ran up to Jon hugging him. “If we know the truth and can expose her with more evidence at some point does it really matter if we tell now or later?” Jon asked nervously.

“Jon, she’s not Kathy, she’s actually dangerous in a way that you don’t know yet,” Damian said holding his friend’s shoulders.

“Yeah, I know Damian but when has hurting the bad guy ever made them a good guy. I have an idea,” Jon said walking off with Damian.

“We better get back to class,” Marinette said dragging Adrien off with her.

They walked up to the back of the class. Jon looked up at the back and walked up to Adrien smiling at Marinette who got the hint. When Lila saw Adrien and Jon sitting in the back laughing together before class she was fuming.

“Miss. Bustier, I can’t believe it, I can hear again it must be Ladybug’s doing! I can sit in the back now,” Lila said cheering. Jon and Adrien still looked at each other smiling.

“That’s great Lila, we’ll just move to the front then,” Jon said grabbing Adrien’s hand and dragging him down the the front seat. Nathaniel moved back to his old seat and others were doing the same. Nino and Alya sat in the back, Marinette sat next to Nathaniel behind Adrien and Jon, and everyone else was back to their old seats and Lila was sitting in the back alone.

Lila confronted Adrien after school. “You had your chance to leave him alone, but now I will turn everyone against you and that pesky Marinette, your friends and Jon will soon be mine,” Lila said.

“I’d like to see you try to turn my boyfriend straight, many have tried,” Adrien said before walking over to his car watching Jon and Marinette exit the school arms linked waving at him. Damian stood on top of the school watching the cousins and the idiot all interact with each other as Lila walked away with steam practically flowing out of her ears.

“This is gonna be good,” Damian said leaning back ready for a show. That was when he felt a presence behind him and looked around to see a familiar face.

“Was ist los ficker.”


	2. Weredad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What goes wrong when Robin starts to figure out that Marinette might have a secret that she’s not telling anyone and she tells him that she has a crush on him? Just about everything.

Ladybug and Superboy were fighting a giant baby destroying buildings in the process and one of which happened to be the bakery that they lived in.

“That can’t be good,” Superboy said as Tom ran into the building going to check on his daughter and nephew.

“We need to finish this fast, lucky charm!” A giant tire fell and Superboy caught it not wanting it to crush his cousin.

“Can we hurry this up, my arms are starting to hurt.” The two figured out how to use the tire and fixed everything. “He’s in your room!” Superboy yelled and the two flew up to the balcony hiding while Marinette transformed back and Jon changed.

A shadow watched them from another rooftop suspicious but willing to hear out an explanation. He jumped to the rooftop as Jon slid down into Marinette’s room.

“There’s something a little odd about how you’re always standing at the scene of a crime to help out your cousin and yet you never seem to be hurt,” Robin said and Marinette turned around facing the brooding teen.

“Well it’s not just for Jon,” Marinette said and Robin’s eyes narrowed.

“What for then?” Robin asked arms crossed and Marinette tried to think of something that would make him lose his train of thought.

“I just… I love watching you fight because I’m in love with you,” Marinette said leaping onto the bird boy. Tom chose that moment to peek his head through the trap door and Jon was in Marinette’s room laughing hysterically obviously hearing the whole thing and texting Adrien about it.

“Oh my goodness,” Tom said hands over his mouth smiling.

“This is probably my cue to leave,” Robin said going to turn around but Marinette’s massive father’s hand landed on his shoulder making him turn around.

“You should come join us for brunch tomorrow,” Tom offered and Robin looked skeptical. “There’ll be macaroons,” Tom said winking and Robin gave cause he wanted to hear Jon stop laughing.

“Yeah, I’ll uh be there,” Robin said diving off the roof swinging away and onto a rooftop where a girl waited for him. “I’ve had enough to deal with tonight,” Robin dressed the young girl.

“Oh, I know,” she said smirking holding up her phone where a text from Jon sat poorly written in the received side of her screen. “What ever happened to the crush on your little love bug?” she asked eyes widening in false concern.

“Shut up, or do I need to call your father, chances are, he doesn’t even know you’re here,” Robin sneered.

“Killjoy!” she called as he jumped away and she fell back onto the roof sighing. “Good seeing you too Damian.”

……………………………….

Jon laughed over the phone at his friend who was trying to think of a reason not to go.

“I don’t want Marinette to be in love with Robin Jon, Robin isn’t good for her,” Damian said sighing.

“Oh cheer up sourpuss, you better be coming cause Uncle Tom put his everything into this meal,” Jon said looking at Marinette who was pacing around the room trying not to panic.

“Are you sure that it’s that and not that your cousin has a crush on me?” Damian asked frowning.

“He was up last night talking about courses dude, you’ve got to get here,” Jon said hanging up and he saw Marinette move to the balcony and he followed her.

“He’s not going to come Jon, he’s too broody,” Marinette said to her cousin who was resting his head on his hand looking up at her from the entrance.

“You underestimate him and you’re going to regret it, he hates hurting people’s feelings if they mean something to him,” Jon said before immediately regretting what he said.

“I mean something to him? That idiot better not have fallen in love with me or something!” Marinette yelled getting closer before hearing her father’s screams of joy.

“He’s not in love with you Mari, don’t worry about that,” Jon said as they walked down to the main room just in time to see Robin getting crushed by a hug. “Ouch?” Jon asked and Robin just sent his friend a glare making him laugh.

Jon walked back up to Marinette’s room at Sabine’s request to which he happily obliged calling Adrien telling him to come over so they could listen in.

“Um thank you for inviting me,” Robin said a little nervous but he needed to get things out before he was in too deep.

“Oh no problem at all, is being a superhero a stable job?” Tom asked and Robin’s eyes widened chocking on his own spit.

“Oh no you’re right dad I can’t date a superhero what if I get hurt,” Marinette said trying to act like it was such a disappointment. 

“He won’t be a hero forever, he’ll have to retire eventually won’t you?” Tom asked and Sabine just face palmed.

“This is hilarious,” Jon whispered to Adrien from where they were sitting on the floor.

“I can’t retire, I have a long complicated family issue and my work is much too dangerous, I can’t get too close to anyone,” Robin said and Tom’s eyes widened.

“Does that mean that you can’t date Marinette?” Tom asked sadly.

“Yes, I can’t date her or anyone right now,” Robin said turning to Marinette. “I’m truly sorry,” he got up and walked out the door and he heard Marinette crying and run up to her room slamming the trap door.

“Wow, was the date that good?” Jon asked confused.

“Oh please, like you weren’t listening the whole time,” Marinette said falling back into her chair before rumbling below them started and Adrien and Jon were separated and Jon was now alone with Marinette in a bubble of vines.

“What is happening?” Jon asked getting up and feeling something stab his back. He tried pulling the vines apart then lazering them then using his freeze breath but nothing worked. “It has to be an akuma,” Jon said grabbing his cousin’s hand so they wouldn’t lose each other.

Adrien looked up at the tangle of vines and over at Robin. “Jon is in there,” Adrien said panicked and Robin just looked at him before rolling his eyes and getting back to the matter at hand which was stopping the akuma.

“Transform already, I don’t have all day,” Robin said and Chat looked back at him smiling signifying that he already did.

They climbed to the top and a giant wolf man pounced down on them. “I am Weredad and I will protect my babies from ever getting their hearts broken.”

“Isn’t your nephew already in a relationship?” Chat asked and Weredad swung a vine at him almost knocking him over. They fought him dodging swinging vines and fists but suddenly the tower of vines collapsed and Weredad turned back into Tom as they were free falling back to Earth.

Marinette was screaming falling back to Earth and Jon was just chilling in the air hands behind his head checking his phone.

“Jon do something!” Marinette yelled and he rolled his eyes flying back down to Earth and getting changed flying back up to grab each of them and bring them back down safely except for Robin who was grabbed by a streak of purple and green.

“Thank you so much Superboy,” Tom said hugging his daughter but the akuma was still on the loose. 

“We should get you back inside, I need to examine your daughter for a moment to make sure she doesn’t have any broken bones or anything like that,” Superboy said and Chat led Tom back inside to Marinette could transform and fix everything. 

……………………………….

“So what did we learn today?” Jon asked arms crossed leaning back against the ladder of Marinette’s bed.

“Not to lie about a crush,” Marinette said and Jon just smiled.

“Good.” Jon started to walk out of the room but an akuma alert went off on his phone. “It’s August again,” Jon said suiting up. The two went out into the city meeting up with Robin and Chat who were already fighting the baby.

A blast of green flew past Marinette’s face and she turned around to see a girl with purpleish black hair and purple suit and glowing green eyes standing there watching as the giant baby fell backward and Ladybug went down to repair the damage and revert the akuma. When she got back to the roof the girl was standing on Superboy was hugging the girl and Robin was trying to punch her. Ladybug stood over by Chat confused.

“Who is she?” 

“My name is Nightstar and I have traveled all the way from America to see my favorite boys again!” the girl said hugging Jon again and kicking Robin in the knee.

“Favorite boy is more like it, watch out, he’s got a boyfriend,” Robin warned gesturing to the one blonde of the group.

“Aw, he’s adorable,” she squealed.

“How long are you staying again?” Robin asked holding his temples.

“Just a week Rob, nothing to worry about,” Nightstar said smiling at Ladybug. “We’re going to have so much fun together.”


	3. Silencer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to be an outline cause I wanted to get something out  
> Jon needs to tell Luka about his relationship with Adrien but things get a little of course.

  * XY and Bob Roth are talking about what XY is going to do for his next album
    * XY thinks it would be a good idea to steal from other artists that no one knows
  * Marinette sees the post and knows that she has to tell Kitty Section about their huge chance
    * Marinette drags Jon along knowing that he hadn’t told Luka about his relationship with Adrien yet
  * Jon tries to tell Luka but he just wants to shoot the video
    * Jon: I wanted to tell you something and it can’t wait Luka.
    * Luka: Can it please just wait around twenty minutes.
      * Jon chickens out of telling Luka cause he hates being the bad guy
  * They submit the music video and see that XY took their video idea
    * Marinette, Jon, and Luka all go down to tell XY off about taking their idea
    * Bob laughs the kids off not thinking anything of it but Marinette isn’t letting him off so easily
      * Mari: We went through a lot of work on the choreography, costumes, music, and filming of that video, you can’t just take it and claim it as your own, that’s wrong!
  * Marientte is causing a scene so Bob tries to get rid of her 
  * Luka is pissed that Bob isn’t treating them with the respect they deserve and gets akumatized into Silencer
    * Bob uses Marinette as a shield and Luke uses her voice to tell Jon to stay there and maybe a little something else.
      * Silencer: I’ve loved you since the day we met the first time Jon, if anything happened to you I don’t know what I’d do. You don’t have to say you feel the same right now but I hope someday you do. Stay safe love.
        * Jon stays there blushing for a couple of minutes
  * Marinette is freaking out over the confession she just heard but shoves the earrings in her cousin’s hand
    * Jon: My ears aren’t pierced
    * Marinette rolls her eyes and mimes putting them in anyway and when he does they go through his ears anyway.
  * Jon goes after Silencer and Chat and Robin meet up with him on the way
    * Robin: What happened to Ladybug?
    * Superbug: She got a little busy, she always gives me the miraculous when she gets into a bit of trouble, she gave me Chat’s at one point.
  * They continue to go after Silencer but all Chat can think about is how awesome Jon looks in the outfit
    * Chat knows that Jon had his miraculous at that point
  * They go to save Bob Roth but then choose to use him as bait once Superbug tells Chat and Robin what Bob did to her
    * They get Bob to admit to everything on T.V. and deakumatize Luka who is only worried about where Jon is
  * Jon changes back but Chat and Robin are still there
    * Luka: Jon, thank God you’re ok. I’m sorry I’ve been a little offbeat today and just lately in general.
    * Jon: That’s perfectly fine and understandable Luka, your akuma told me everything. I’m um sorry but I kind of have a boyfriend now.
    * Luka: If my akuma told you everything then it must have told you that I’m ok with you not feeling the same way right?
      * Jon nods
    * Luka: Hey don’t feel so bad.
      * Jon smiles and hugs Luka tight
    * Jon: Thank you for being so understanding Luka.
  * They go back to the boat and Adrien shows up wrapping his arm around Jon’s waist and Luka smiles at the two
  * Damian gets curious about who Ladybug must have been in order for her to give Jon the miraculous
    * The world may never know




	4. Oblivio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Robin are trapped with a bad guy after them, what else is new? This time they don’t remember who they are or anything about themselves. Whatever will they do?

Robin rubbed his head sitting up and looking around there was a girl next to him who looked as confused as he felt.

“Where am I?” The girl asked before looking down at herself. “Who am I?” she asked eyes wide and Robin found himself asking the same thing. The girl’s earrings started beeping.

“Your earrings.” She reached up and felt them before in a flash of red her costume left her and she was left in regular clothes.

“What was that?” She asked looking around for where her outfit went.

“I don’t know?” Robin answered before taking note of something in red on the elevator wall. “What do you think that mea…” Robin was cut off as something hit the top of the elevator and the whole thing shook. “It’s not safe in here.” The two tried to pry the door open but couldn’t.

“Maybe I could help,” a tiny voice suggested from behind them and they turned around to see a small being floating in the air. She charged at the door and went right through it and thought about what to do until she saw the button and went in opening the door.

“Thank you,” the girl said and the boy grabbed her hand rushing them down the hallway and down some stairs to the exit.

“We’re blocked in.” He looked around for another way out until a giant crash was heard and the two ran to a nearby bathroom.

“This is crazy.” The girl reached around in her purse and pulled out a small card. “Huh,” she said. “My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She held out her hand to Robin who dug around in his uniform and he pulled out a phone which had a card in the back.

“Damian Wayne,” he responded taking her hand smiling at her. He reached up to his mask and took it off hood coming off as well. A loud bang came from outside the bathroom and the two hid in a stall looking for a way out.

Marinette pointed to a vent above them and the two quickly crawled in hearing shouts from the akuma behind them. The two popped out the other side and entered the first door they saw.

“There has to be someone we can call,” Marinette said looking at her phone seeing it was locked. She blew on it revealing her passcode and did the same for Damian.

Damian found his father’s name and called it going straight to voicemail. “He didn’t answer,” Damian shrugged.

Marinette tried her mom and when she picked up she went into rambling about if she was safe or not. Marinette tried to convince her she was safe while Damian was confused as to why she wasn’t asking her for help.

“Ok, good news and bad news. The good news is there are heroes who are going to stop the attack, the bad news is that they’re us,” Marinette said and Damian facepalmed before another crash came from outside the room. The two made their way out of the room and as soon as the akuma seared the room they went back figuring it wouldn’t go back in there after checking.

“Maybe we could watch the news or something to figure out what we’re supposed to do,” Damian suggested. Marinette turned her phone on again and saw that Damian’s face was her screen saver. “I guess you must really like me huh?” Damian teased and Marinette grew red and shoved his face with her hand.

“No way,” Marinette said cheeks still burning but clicking on a news app pulling up what was going on.

“There have been no signs of Superboy or Chat Noir on the scene after it appears that Ladybug and Robin got hit. We can only hope the heroes are seeing this now and can get over to the tower as soon as possible to help their fellow heroes.” The reporter said and Superboy and Chat Noir’s pictures were on the screen. Marinette’s eyes were drawn to Superboy’s symbol on his chest, it looked like what she had drawn on the elevator.

“Superboy, that’s it! I drew the symbol on his uniform on the elevator wall, that must mean something right, maybe he can help us,” Marinette said scrolling through her phone and landing on a contact with the same symbol that had that name next to it. She clicked and the phone started ringing.

“Mari?” a groggy voice asked. “Why are you using this phone?” he asked another question that Marinette didn’t really know how to answer. “You know this field trip is so lame, I wish we could have switched stupid ever other seating thing. At least Adrien’s here with me, he’s been carrying me all day, best boyfriend ever,” Superboy said and Marinette could hear a groan from someone else over the phone.

“I- we need your help someone’s attacking at our trip site, I can’t remember anything and neither can Damian, we’re both just sitting ducks here,” Marinette said and she could hear feet touching the ground and an ask about using the bathroom and then a ditto shortly after.

“Is Tikki there with you she’s you kwami, she gives you your powers, all you have to do is say spots on and then you’ll transform there’s some sort of manual that I had to use last time cause you couldn’t explain it to me but we’ll be right there,” Superboy rattled off and Marinette was confused.

“What do you mean we?” Marinette asked.

“Chat Noir and I of course,” she could hear a smirk through the call and then she hung up and transformed. She could see two figures coming toward the window and she turned to Damian.

“I know it doesn’t seem that way but I care about you, we don’t know how your powers work if you even have any, it would be safer for you to just stay here and let the rest of us handle it,” Marinette said holding Damian’s hands.

“I need to be there too,” Damian said putting his mask back on and flipping up his hood. The two leaned in before a knock separated them.

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” a black haired boy in the Superboy costume said and the blonde next to him sighed. “Revenge for how many times one of them has done it to us.” His smiled became more devious. “Come on you two, we don’t have all day,” Superboy said winking coming through the window grabbing Ladybug’s hand and pulling her along with him to the stairs.

Damian looked at Chat Noir weirdly before glaring. “For some reason I don’t think I like you,” Damian said and Chat just scratched the back of his head.

“It’s a long story but I am dating your best and only friend,” Chat said before running after Marinette and Superboy.

The first two made it to the roof and Oblivio started firing at the Superboy and Ladybug and the two ducking out of the way and ran around the rooftop in separate directions.

“Say lucky charm!” Superboy yelled to Ladybug and when she did a teapot came down into her hands.

“What am I supposed to do with this? Make tEa?” she asked and Superboy laughed.

“Look around for something that might help you,” he called back and Robin and Chat made it to the roof. Ladybug saw red with black spots travel around when her eyes landed on certain things and soon she had a plan.

“Chat I need your power, Superboy grab that pipe, and Robin I need you to keep Oblivio distracted,” Ladybug yelled out and her plan went perfectly, Robin kept Oblivio occupied, Ladybug got the teapot on Oblivio’s other hand so they couldn’t fire anything, Superboy tied them up with a pipe, and Chat cataclysmed the akuma.

Superboy untied them and Robin and Ladybug walked closer together.

“With your permission?” Robin asked and Ladybug leaned up to kiss him.

“Oh my God my OTP!” Superboy squealed silently and Chat nudged him as Superboy went to take a picture and Alya got her phone out too.

The two parted and Ladybug threw the teapot up in the air fixing everything.

“That was the cutest fricken thing I’ve ever seen!” Superboy yelled shaking his boyfriend.

“Not possible,” Chat said arms crossed.

“How?” Superboy asked head tilted.

“Cause someone way cuter is standing right in front of me,” Chat said ruffling Superboy’s hair before walking away. “Come on we’ve got a field trip to get back to.”

“What happened, did we beat the akuma?” Ladybug asked.

“I don’t know,” Robin said arms crossed.

“It’s all your brooding and being a solo act that got us in trouble in the first place!” Ladybug yelled and Robin’s jaw dropped. “Yeah, I’m calling you out on it!” Ladybug said thinking she was the reason for his expression but he pointed behind her at a picture of them kissing that Alya held up on her phone. “Oh my god this is a disaster!” She yelled swinging away and Robin went in the opposite direction back to the school since he wasn’t on the trip in the first place.

Jon and Adrien held hands through the rest of the tour laughing about their friends kissing and not even knowing how or why it happened and their phones blowing up. One day maybe they would realize that they were meant to be together but for now, not so much.


	5. Party Crasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien’s friend and fan Wayhem just wants to hang out with him but when Adrien says he can’t but then a party is thrown at his house, things might get out of hand.

Adrien looked at his friend through the screen sighing. Even with his father out of town, people couldn’t come over. He knew that he needed to spend some time with on while Gabriel was out though.

“I’m really sorry Wayhem, my father won’t let me out or let anyone in the house, and Gorilla is making sure of that,” Adrien said sadly and his friend frowned before saying goodbye with a promise of future freedom.

Nino stood outside of Adrien’s house with Ivan, Kim, and Max, he wanted to invite Jon but he knew that Adrien wouldn’t act like a bro around his boyfriend the two would just stare at each other the whole time. The four convinced Gorilla to let them inside and up to Adrien’s room with a touch of bribery of course.

“Nino?” Adrien asked looking at his door while his friends ran over to him.

“Dude!” Nino yelled holding his friend close.

So the party began. People started arriving in waves, Marc and Nathaniel, the mayor, Mr. Banana, until Adrien’s room was full of people.

Jon floated outside of Adrien’s window confused as to why he wasn’t invited to the party and he touched down in front of the house until he saw Wayhem there too.

“Hey, Wayhem right?” Jon asked smiling at him.

“Yeah, you’re Adrien’s boyfriend, shouldn’t you be in there?” 

“Wasn’t invited for some unholy reason, doesn’t matter too much to me I see Adrien almost every day, the real question is why aren’t you in there?” Jon asked Adrien’s biggest fan turned friend who just wanted to get to know Adrien as a person.

“I don’t know, today he told me he couldn’t have anyone over and then he just has this huge party where it seems like he invited everyone except for us,” Wayhem said looking down. Jon saw how upset he was and nudged him.

“You know what that means right?” Jon asked and Wayhem shrugged. “It means we’re obviously the most important people in his life and he’s trying to make everyone else feel better,” Jon said smiling brightly. Wayhem felt his heart thudding, no one had ever tried to cheer him up like this before. Wayhem shook his head clearing his brain.

“Thanks Jon, I can see why everyone thinks the world of you,” Wayhem said and Jon gasped.

“Little ‘ol me, never,” Jon said laughing and Wayhem laughed too staring into Jon’s eyes. He could feel himself drowning until a burst of energy flew over them the music inside getting so loud it shattered the sound barrier. “Holy shit!” Jon yelled standing up. Wayhem looked at Jon who got dizzy and fell over, ears bleeding.

“Jon? Jon? Are you ok? Jon!” Wayhem yelled.

Gabriel was trapped, he needed to fix his basement so his wife would still be in good condition to be saved. He could taste it, he could feel the fear. So he went to work.

“Party Crasher, you weren’t invited to the party and now someone you care about pays the price, bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous and I’ll make sure you can let everyone know what happens when they don’t include you,” Hawkmoth said striking a deal which was eagerly taken.

“I promise they won’t know what hit them,” Party Crasher said to Jon who still laid on the ground.

Jon sat up and picked up his phone sighing. “This is not gonna be good,” Jon said calling Adrien.

Nino looked at Adrien’s phone which was getting a call from Jon and he hung up on it. Outside Jon groaned falling back into the pavement ears still ringing. “I’ll just stay here and soak in the chaos if that’s how it’s going to be.”

Adrien was starting to get worried about how Jon was going to take things until he saw someone not kick down his door but get rid of it entirely. Adrien ran out of his room as Party Crasher came in to transform and he called Marinette through his miraculous.

“Thanks for helping us with these trees Damian, it was really cool of you,” Rose said to Damian who nodded.

Marinette suddenly took off running. “Marinette where are you going?” Alya yelled. 

“Uh family emergency!” Marinette yelled back transforming around the corner and swinging to Adrien’s house. She saw Jon chilling out on the pavement and a man with sunglasses and discoballs for hands fighting Chat and Carapce. “And what do you think you’re doing?” Ladybug asked with a pained smile.

“He ignored my call to warn him so you really think I’m gonna help?” Jon asked giving Marinette side eye.

“Your lose.” Ladybug got up and swung over to the boys. “What do we know?” She asked and the two shrugged. “Come on guys do we know an identity at least?” 

“His name is Wayhem that’s all I know.”

Master Fu, who had been at the party as well, was busy passing out Miraculous to other boys who had had them before. Max had the horse miraculous and stopped his mother who had become Startrain from flying his class to outerspace and into the Justice League watchtower. Luka who had the snake miraculous and used his power to help Superboy defeat Desperada. 

He watched as each of the chosen heroes fell into the balls (I’m sorry I can’t write this with a straight face ( ಠ ͜ʖಠ) ) of Party Crasher. 

Master Fu had one last shot and if this failed he knew that he would have nothing left to fight Hawkmoth with. He went to walk in the house but was tripped by a boy laying on the pavement. The boy got up and caught him from falling in record time too.

“Are you ok sir?” He asked. 

“Just fine young man,” Fu responded taking in the boy for later reference he could be a nice addition to the team but he wasn’t what he needed at the moment.

Master Fu left a box in the bathroom near the tub for Kim to find and when he did he regretted it instantly. Until he saw Kim use his powers for good and not for foolish purposes.

“Uproar!” Kim called and everything around Party Crasher went insane, he couldn’t predict anything anymore. The discoballs were shattered and all the heroes escaped and beat him. Wayhem apologized to Adrien who instantly forgave him.

“Something’s not right here,” Wayhem said and then he remembered Jon who was still at the entrance but was now biting his nails looking around nervously. “Jon?” Wayhem called out and Jon got up and ran over to give him a hug.

“Thank God you’re ok, you had me worried there for a sec,” Jon said and Wayhem just breathed in the sweet smell of cookies and mint from Jon’s sweater. He savored what he couldn’t have. “I couldn’t stand to lose my newest friend to the clutches of Hawkmoth,” Jon smiled letting him go.

Adrien trailed behind seeing Wayhem’s expression as he talked to Jon. He knew that look all too well. No matter how close him and Wayhem were, that wouldn’t stop him from putting a limit on how long he could be around Jon. So Adrien approached.

“Let’s go inside guys.”

“Yeah so you can tell me why you didn’t invite me to your party!” Jon yelled hopping on Adrien’s back and Nino looked sheepish as the four of them walked back in laughing.


	6. Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also gonna be a bulletpoint one cause let’s be honest... who actually cares about this episode? Show of hands. That’s what I thought. Okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.

  * Marinette is following Damian around a museum when she gets stopped by a purple haired girl with sunglasses
  * Mar’i: Do you have a crush on that Wayne kid?
  * Marinette: What no of course not.
  * She looks at the older in disbelief
  * Marinette beat: Who told you?
  * Mar’i: It’s not that hard to figure out
  * Marinette looks ahead at a statue that has a very familiar symbol on it and she runs out of the museum shouting at the younger
  * Marinette: Don’t tell him anything kid!
  * Mar’i grinning: Oh don’t worry I won’t
  * Marinette arrives at Master Fu’s place and shows him a picture of the statue and he tells her a story about his training for becoming a guardian and how he needs the miraculous back because Feast was going to take them
  * Marinette: We’re stronger than that Master, we can help beat him instead of running away.
  * Fu: I trust you thank you Marinette.
  * Marinette goes home and to bed that night and Fu takes her miraculous and Adrien’s
  * Marinette wakes up and sees it’s missing with a note and runs to Jon’s room waking him up
  * Marinette: My miraculous is gone because of a centimonster Fu made and now he’s worried about it hurting us.
  * Jon: Does that mean Adrien’s is gone too?
  * Jon gets dressed and calls Damian: We’re going to get them back.
  * Damian, Mar’i and Jon go after Fu
  * Superboy: Stop! They can help, why would you take away their miraculous!
  * Fu sees Superboy and sighs.
  * Fu: I can’t give them back and I can’t stop for you, I apologize, they were doing well and you can tell them that.
  * Robin: Tell them yourself.
  * Fu: I must go
  * Nightstar: You’re not going anywhere until you tell us how to beat this thing.
  * Fu sighs: There is no way.
  * Superboy: There’s always a way.
  * Robin: Superboy take him to the top of the Eiffel Tower Nightstar and I will play defense.
  * Superboy picks up Fu’s bike from the bottom and flies it up.
  * Nightstar: Ready to fight a giant frog?
  * Robin: Ready as I’ll ever be
  * The two attack using everything they have slowing down the monster and Superboy comes from the back attacking it but nothing works
  * Nightstar: Nothing is working!
  * Superboy: We have to go inside
  * Robin: Are you insane!
  * Superboy: Yes! I’ll be back in a second.
  * Superboy flies up to Fu and asks him for the miraculous because he has a plan. Superboy gives Nightstar the earrings and puts on the ring and the two get swollowed.
  * Nightstar: What are we supposed to do now?
  * Superboy: We need to find the staff from Ladybug’s story and destroy it using the cat power then purify using the Ladybug power.
  * Nightstar: Is that it.
  * Superboy: Swims up and breaks the staff using chat’s power and then the two fall out of the frog like monster and Nightstar uses the lucky charm to fix everything and purifies the amuk
  * Nightstar: That was wack
  * Superboy: A normal Tuesday in Paris
  * Nightstar: I’ll be here all week
  * Marinette smiles as Jon gives her back her miraculous
  * Marinette: thank you so much, I can never repay you for what you’ve done
  * Jon: Robin and his cousin helped too, in fact she was the one who used your miraculous. Rob and I team up with her a lot cause she’s Nightwing’s daughter.
  * Marinette: Does she have purple hair?
  * Jon: Yeah why?
  * Marinette: No reason.
  * Marinette goes back to the museum by herself and runs into Mar’i again
  * Mar’i: Actually here to enjoy the art this time?
  * Marinette: Yeah, I don’t think I ever got your name
  * Mar’i: My name is Mar’i Grayson
  * Marinette: So you’re Damian Wayne’s cousin or niece?
  * Mar’i: It’s complicated but cousin works, I never got your name either
  * Marinette: Oh sorry my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng
  * Mar’i: Great to meet you Marinette, I have a good feeling about you
  * Mar’i’s phone rings and she waves goodbye to her new friend and walks away and her hair glows slightly making Marinette blink in disbelief
  * Mar’i couldn’t be Nightstar cause that would make Damian... Robin and that wasn’t possible Damian is perfect and Robin is just so grouchy.
  * Mar’i giggled as she looked back at her friend questioning everything
  * Mar’i: You’re welcome Ladybug




	7. Chat Blanc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS TIME for the hardest episode I’ve ever planned evvvvvvvvvvvver. You have no idea how hard this was to plan, seriously. Imma just do a quick walk through on my rewrites process and why it takes so long for me to make some of them. 
> 
> First I watch the episode to get a feel for it, then I watch it again while taking light notes, then I make the notes more detailed to what I want to happen (not even considering the super sons yet), I then have to figure out how to shove two characters into that episode, I find plot points that can be stretched and throw the boys in there, finally I flesh it out into the stories that you guys read. Each full rewrite takes about three hours based on the episode.

Marinette marched up to Jon and dragged him out of the room.

“What was that for?” Jon asked curious but not upset.

“I need your help telling Damian I like him, since he’s out of Paris right now,” Marinette said handing her cousin a gift.

“Just wait for him to come back,” Jon said going to hand her the gift back but she pushed it back into his hands turning bright red.

“If you don’t take this and do it you know that I will never try to tell him again, I’m feeling brave today so please, break the sound barrier and give him the gift before I end up alone with three cats,” Marinette begged on her knees in front of Jon who just patted the top of her head.

“Consider it done, I just have to go see Adrien before I go, I promised I’d spend some time with him and I’m late, I’m not giving this back,” Jon said vrooming off to Adrien’s house.

“Hey,” Adrien said as his boyfriend stepped into his room via window he saw Jon put something down.

“I gotta pee, I’ll be back,” Jon said running into the bathroom. Adrien looked at the package it wasn’t signed but it just said: I love you Damian I always have, ever since we first met. Did Jon not love him anymore?

Marinette was minding her own business transformed on a rooftop so she couldn’t bite her nails anymore until Bunnix came out a burrow and pulled her in.

“No time to explain Minibug but I need you to fight a certain someone,” Bunnix said with a serious tone pushing her through the other side where a white Chat Noir stood crying in front of a pile of ash on a building surrounded by water.

“Oh my God,” Ladybug said.

“Ladybug, you can fix everything, you can fix him,” Chat said the gray ash falling from between his fingers as he went to hug her.

“What happened here Chat?” Ladybug asked looking at who was once probably a person on the floor in front of her.

“We had a fight, I didn’t mean to do it, I loved him you know I did. He wanted someone else though.”

In the burrow Bunnix went through realities trying to see what was wrong.

“You don’t love me anymore do you?” Adrien asked as Jon walked out of the bathroom.

“Of course I do, why would you think otherwise?” Jon asked getting closer to Adrien.

“You don’t love me Jon, you love Damian!” Adrien yelled making Jon flinch.

“No, I don’t he’s my best friend and you know Marinette likes him,” Jon said arms crossed protecting himself from Adrien the only way he knew how.

“But you could be so much better than her, you know what, we’re done,” Adrien said face heated and he transformed. 

“It was a present that he was going to give Damian he said he loved him,” Chat Blanc said tears rolling down his face.

“A present, that was my present that I asked him to deliver,” Ladybug said and Chat growled.

“It’s your fault that we fell apart then, it’s all your fault!” Chat screamed his fist glowing white.

“Chat no!”

Bunnix frowned at what was in front of her.

“Adrien wait!” Jon called out flying after him but he was too late. Chat Noir was now Chat Blanc.

“You broke my heart Jon,” Chat said aiming his cataclysm at him before firing turning his boyfriend to dust he then fell to his knees holding the dust close to him sobbing sending another cataclysm to the moon breaking off a bit and water rose.

“No, this isn’t how I remember it,” Bunnix cried out she remembered their daughter Sophie and being at their wedding.

“Let me help you Chat! We can get him back!” Ladybug said swinging her yoyo at him breaking the bell around his costume akuma coming out. “That was lucky,” Ladybug said taking a deep breath. “Speaking of lucky, lucky charm!” she called out and then captured the akuma.

“What happened?” Chat asked. “What is this?” Chat added looking at the dust on the ground.

“You won’t have to worry about that I promise,” Ladybug said biting her lip.

Bunnix came back through the hole and dragged Ladybug through it. “I know when we need to go, it’s right before I give Jon the gift to give to Damian and he goes over to Adrien’s, Adrien must have saw the note,” Ladybug said.

“You always did make a good detective Minibug,” Bunnix laughed before pushing her through the right hole.

“You know who I am don’t you?” Ladybug asked looking back.

“There was a reason you picked me so let me give you some advice, the best kept secrets are the ones you never share, don’t tell them what happened, it will break everything,” Bunnix said with a hand on Ladybug’s shoulder.

“Of course.”

Ladybug swung by and took the gift from past Marinette. “You have to trust me I’m you from ten minutes in the future and if we give this to him everything goes to hell,” Ladybug said and Marinette nodded. “Thank God.” Ladybug threw the miraculous up in the air and she was sitting back on the roof. “Jon.” Ladybug raced to Adrien’s house and saw Jon laying on the bed back against Adrien’s chest and the blond played with the raven’s hair. “I did it.”


	8. Felix

Adrien was looking at his phone every two seconds. There was no way Jon had forgot maybe he wanted to give him space.

“Adrien, come downstairs!” Nathalie called from down the hall, the overworked woman probably too tired to come all the way over. Adrien walked down the stairs and saw his aunt and Felix.

“Hey Felix,” Adrien said running down to meet his cousin in a light hug.

“Adrien why don’t you take Felix up to your room,” Gabriel said pained smile directed at his aunt Amelie.

Felix was the same as always, demanding and a trickster. He asked to borrow clothes and took his phone out of his back pocket while he didn’t notice and worst of all, he squished Plagg’s cheese.

Felix sat in the bathroom with the shower running going through texts a name: Jon showed up and he looked at the text.

Hey, I’m really sorry Adrien. I didn’t know if you wanted to be alone or not but I’m giving up. I want you to know you mean the world to me ok? 

Felix grinned, his cousin had a boyfriend. Good thing he could work with that, steal him right out from under his grasp. He started going through photos to see what this Jon kid looked like, he was charming in the innocent sense. He would be so easy to break. Another text interrupted him. A video and he hit play.

It went through people, his friends, saying how sorry they were for his loss. “Thanks for reminding me of how miserable I was supposed to be today good job guys.” Felix said before sending the video back and deleting it from the phone.

Felix sent a text to Jon: Meet me at the top of the hotel.

It wasn’t long until Alya, Juleka, and Rose were akumatized. Felix managed to escape through a window and made it to the top of the hotel where the boy from the pictures was waiting for him.

“Adrien I was worried about you, you didn’t seem like yourself in that video is something...” Jon felt a finger on his lips and was backed into the elevator door. “Um Adrien?” Jon said confused as the blond put a hand on the super’s hips and the other on his chin.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Felix said grip tightening on his chin making Jon wince as Felix leaned in and right before their lips met a baton hit Felix in the face.

“C-Chat?” Jon asked even more confused. If Chat was there then who was this imposter that almost kissed him.

“That isn’t Adrien Agreste, it’s his cousin Felix, Adrien filled me in and he was not happy,” Chat glared at his cousin and a trio of girls landed on the roof.

When Chat through he couldn’t get madder at his cousin, Felix decided to work with Hawkmoth to get his father’s ring.

It wasn’t hard to beat the akuma.

Adrien stood in front of Felix with Jon at his side.

“I’m so sorry Adrien, it’s just everything seems so perfect for you, great friends, not so bad looking boyfriend, I wanted that,” Felix said and Adrien’s eyes softened for a second before squeezing Jon’s hand tight.

“As much as I appreciate the apology, you hurt my friend’s feelings and forced yourself on Jon, I don’t know if I can forgive that just yet,” Adrien said and Felix nodded in understanding and his aunt and cousin were on their way.

“Father can I make sure that Jon is ok?” Adrien asked his father.

“I suppose, it is good to be with loved ones on a day of loss,” Gabriel said shooing the kids off to Adrien’s room.

“Jon?” Adrien asked as the two sat on Adrien’s bed.

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” Jon asked eyes sparkling blue and lower lip jutted out in a pout.

“Earlier when Felix tried to kiss you, did you really think it was me?” Adrien asked looking for his boyfriend’s input. Felix had been so forceful, there had to have been something to throw him off or else what kind of monster did Jon think his boyfriend was?

“I knew three things Adrien, one you would never grab me like that, two you would never give me a predatory look, and three you would never try to hurt me. I had no explanation as to why it wouldn’t be you though so there was nothing I could do. I saw Chat though and I knew something was wrong. You can’t be in two places at once,” Jon said smiling at Adrien.

As Jon walked home that night he ran into an old man.

“You said it is not possible to be in two places at once young man but with this you can, they need more help and your powers already make you strong as one, so become strong as many,” the man said handing him a box.

Jon ran back to his bedroom and opened the box. A creature flew out and yawned.

“Hey there Jonno, I’m Mullo, are you ready to have some fun.”


	9. Ladybug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does Mullo always look high?

Lila is evil, there is no doubt about it. She manipulates people and only does it for her own selfish gain. She wants something and she won't stop until she gets it.

"A powerful akuma indeed," Hawkmoth said next to Mayura. "I just hope my son doesn't get in too much trouble."

Lila stood outside the locker room ready to plant the test answers in Adrien's bag and then class started.

"Adrien could you please come down to the front of the classroom?" Miss Bustier asked and Adrien came down bringing his backpack. "I got a note that you took the test answers," she said going through his bag before pulling out a paper. "the note was right." The whole class gasped.

"Miss that's not possible," Marinette said.

"That's just so unlike you Adrien," Lila cried from the back of the class.

"You must have planted them," Adrien said to Lila who then gasped in mock horror.

"I'm trying to defend you and you do this," Lila said and Jon rolled his eyes raising his hand.

"Miss, Adrien couldn't have possibly done this, he's been with me for the past few days nonstop and we studied together too, he didn't take that sheet, and even if he did, having it in his backpack is not a smart move," Jon said arms crossed and Miss. Bustier looked thoughtful.

"I'll send you and Lila to the office to check this out," Miss. Bustier said.

"Could I go too Miss just to keep the peace?" Jon said and Lila growled as the teacher nodded. Her plan was falling apart. The three walked into the hallway.

"Jonny I know you want to stand up for Adrien because he's your friend but he's been bullying me when you're not around," Lila said biting her lip.

"That's not possible Lila, I'm always around, like when you said you were going to turn me straight, when you said you would take me away from Adrien. Lila, I'm allowed to like who I like and Adrien and I have been going strong so I would be pleased and maybe even be friends with you if you left romance and trying to ruin my boyfriend's life out of this," Jon said eyes shrinking into a glare and Lila's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. "Make your choice, now," Jon said and Lila just walked into the office head held high.

"You did your best for now, take it easy," Adrien said going into the office with Lila and Jon waited outside. He touched his new necklace sighing.

"Is something wrong Jonno?" Mullo asked and Jon held his head in his hands.

"No matter what I do I can't help him or her, he's going to be bullied and I'm going to have to live with it cause I'm not strong enough," Jon said to the kwami.

"Of course you're strong enough, you're Multimouse which means you'll never be alone and strength in numbers, we'll think of a way I promise," Mullo said booping Jon on the nose.

"Thank you Mullo, how did I ever live without you?" The door opened and Mullo slipped into the hood of Jon's sweater.

Adrien helped Jon up and they walked to the locker room hand in hand their other classmates were already there.

"Open your locker," Damocles said and a necklace fell out and Lila picked it up sobbing into the nearest shoulder butterflies came into the room hitting almost everyone. Nino, Alya, Marinette, Jon, and Chloe were safe but everyone else even Adrien was taken over. Hawkmoth was about to begin until every butterfly flew away.

Gabriel held Nathalie close as she coughed Dusuu and Nooroo stood by and watched. 

Adrien, Marinette, and Jon went back to the bakery and started to hatch a plan.

"I do have someone that might help us in the stealth department," Jon said and Marinette groaned.

"Please not that oversized bird," Marinette said.

"No I meant Mullo, I can use my new powers and find out what Lila is planning even catch her in a lie," Jon said as his kwami went to hug Plagg and Tikki.

"When did you get a miraculous?" Marinette asked grabbing his necklace.

"There was this guy last night when I was walking home but that's another thing, he gave me this box and said something about being able to help the right way, maybe Robin might even get one," Jon said grinning.

"No, no, no," Marinette said shaking her head and then her phone went off.

"Ladybug is being fought by some sort of villain," the news anchor said and Mayura laughed.

"Plagg claws out!" Adrien shouted.

"Tikki spots on!"

"Mullo let's get squeaky!"

Chat and LB stared at Multimouse's costume. It had a gray body with black arms and legs and above the arms and legs were strips of light blue a jumprope was tied around his waist and his hair somehow went into two buns on top of his head.

"Come on let's go," he said and they ran out of the house to see Robin fighting Mayura with the fake Ladybug. "Robin! She's not real!" Multimouse yelled over to his friend.

Robin looked over at the three.

"Who's the new guy?" Robin asked going to join his team and not the faker.

"Multimouse, nice to meet ya," Jon said hoping his friend didn't realize it was him.

"Let's end this guys," Chat said holding up his baton.

"Multitude!" Jon said and then split into twenty different little versions of himself. Jon ran around as the fight with Ladybug began and he found Mayura tapping her on the shoulder before punching her so hard she dropped the Eiffel tower trinket she was using to control the centimonster.

Multimouse went over and gave it to Centibug hoping that she found fight with them only to have her feather be plucked away.

"You're a monster!" Ladybug yelled running at her only to be hit with the cane of Hawkmoth.

"I'm not here to fight you children, go mourn, I have to take care of her," Hawkmoth said picking up Mayura before running off faster than the four teens could handle. The tiny Multimice all ran back together and formed a while person again.

"We did good right?" he asked and they all just stared after Hawkmoth.

"I don't know."

The next day at school Lila went to the office after a picture of her putting the necklace in Adrien's locker was "found" on security footage, more like Tim is just good with a photo editor for the right price.

"I don't know how you two did it but I can assure you my friend Hawkmoth will be having some words with you," Lila said walking. out of school past Jon and Adrien who just stared at each other in horror.

"There's no way she can have that much power right?" Jon asked and Adrien sighed.

"We have no way of knowing," Adrien said rubbing Jon's back.

Little did Lila know Hawkmoth didn't want to break those two apart not even close.


End file.
